


I took Ian to fly a kite

by lightwoodbabe



Series: I took Ian ... [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Monica Gallagher, No Angst, kite flying, sad Ian but Mickey comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: "You make me feel free Mick. Fuck the kite, what you and I have, that's better than anything I've ever known." We both look at each other and I stub the smoke with my shoe and flick it to the side.





	I took Ian to fly a kite

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey Milkovich will do anything to make his boyfriend happy, clearly.

"Get the fuck ready Gallagher!" I shout out as I grab a beer from the fridge.

"For?" he sings out with the most innocent eyes, _man I love them_.

"Me, you, us. We're going out." I say pointing between us and take a seat beside him at the table.

"We goin on a date or some shit?" He whispers in my ear and starts kissing my neck. "Fuck off... Ian."

I wanna tell him to go get ready but Of course I go all soft for him. "Seriously stop." I shift a bit and he stops. "Go change and comb your hair or some shit. And put my green sweater on, I like you in that." _What? I like him wearing my clothes, makes me happy, bitch._  He take my face in his hands and leave a hard, wet kiss on cheek before going to the bedroom.

I take that time to put the few things in the trunk of my car and also put an extra jacket on the back seat cause my dumbass boyfriend always gets cold and wants mine and I always cave in and give mine, cause I love him.

Half an hour later he comes back out showered, hair slicked back, black jeans and my green hoodie. "Lookin' good Gallagher" I walk toward him and smile. "Ready to go?" I ask him but in all honestly I'm lost in his fucking face. _His eyes, lips, freckles, hair, him_.

"You should grab a jacket, it's windy out." I tell him, knowing damn well he won't, _fuckin' tough guy_. "I'm wearing a shirt and your sweater, I'm good _baby_."

"Suit yourself firecrotch" I walk toward the door thinking about the moment he'll want my jacket and I can tell the fucker I told you so. 

"Tell me where we're going now at least."

"No"

"C'mon"

"Again, no."

"Please, Mick"

"Shut the fuck up for two fucking minutes. Can you fuckin' do that? _Please, Ian?_ " I mock him with the last sentence.

"Asshole."

"Oh, fuckin' bite me bitch."

He pouts and looks out the window, as always. So I put my hand on his thigh but he pushes it away.

"Fuck off, Mick."

I put my hand back and this time when he tries moving it I grab his hand tightly. He tries leaving my grip but come on, _I'm Mickey motherfuckin Milkovich._ "You're the one that always wants to do this dumb cute shit so how about you just let me hold your fuckin hand, asshole." He looks back at me with a soft smile and holds my hand now. "You're such a softie, Mick." and with that I try letting go of his hand but he holds mine tighter.

We reach a small hill that looks over a park where there's kids playing and dogs barking. "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." He smiles and starts walking up the small hill and I go to the trunk. I get the two kites and my backpack and make my way up too.

"No. Fucking. Way. Mick." He deadpans and his jaw drops.

"What?" I say back knowing damn well he's gunna start acting extra as fuckin' shit about this.

"Mickey Milkovich, _the_ South Side thug is flying kites with his boyfriend in the middle of the afternoon." His eyes are locked on me and he has a smirk on his face. "Yeah ... and ..." I throw my backpack down and hand him a kite. "And I love you Mickey, that's all." And this time he gives me a different smile, like he's proud or something.

Half an hour of flying kites and of course fucking around with each other's kites too I stop and look at him. He's looking up at his kite, the wind is cold and his ears and nose are red cause of it, his hair is blowing back and he has the brightest smile on his face.

"I just remember, you said one of your few good memories as a kid was when Monica took you all to fly kites and it made you happy. You said you felt free, like a kite. So I just wanted to see you happy ... was worth it." I blurt out and his eyes go wide and his hand unknowingly lets go of the kite.

" _Mickey_." he walks towards me and his eyes are full of tears. "If seeing you happy makes me a bitch, then I guess I'm a bitch, man" I smirk trying to lighten the mood and he faintly smiles through the tears.

"I fucking love you." He mumbles out and pulls me into a warm hug. "Who the hell is soft now?" I mock but hug him back instantly.

"Mick?" He whispers along my neck. "Yeah?"

"M’cold, Mick" he says and snuggles me tighter.

"Yeah, well fucking listen next time motherfucker." I let go and start walking away. "Where you going?" He pouts with his hands still out for me. "You don't know how to shut up for more than two minutes do you?" I shake my head. "Unless your dick is in my mouth, no I really don't." I smirk and run to the car and grab his jacket along with my smokes. I light one up and walk back up the hill. "You always steal mine even though I tell you to bring one but _'no Mick, I'm fine'_ right? Fuckin' tough guy." I throw the jacket at him and he quickly zips it up. 

"Shotgun?" I ask and hand my cigarette to him. I pull out two beers from my bag and my pocket knife. I stab a hole on the side and quickly put it to his mouth and he gives back the smoke to me.

_Man did his lips look nice sucking on the can, beer dripping, reminded me of something._

I do the same and throw my can to side and we both let out loud burps and the sit on the grass looking over the park. We pass the smoke back and forth just looking around and enjoying ourselves.

"You make me feel free Mick. Fuck the kite, what you and I have, that's better than anything I've ever known." We both look at each other and I stub the smoke with my shoe and flick it to the side.

"You know I love you right?" I ask him, I was thinking about saying something to fuck with him but I knew right now he meant that. "Yeah I know." He assures me and I smile.

"So about that whole sucking my dick earlier?" I raise an eyebrow and before I know it he's on me, straddling me. "How about _you_ shut the fuck up for two minutes now?" He says and pushes me down roughly, sucking on my neck.

All I can think while looking at him is how much I love this idiot. As much as he fucking talks I wanna rip his tongue out sometimes, but who the fuck would I kiss then? We're finally happy and guess fuckin' what,

I took Ian to fly a kite, hell fuckin' yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the whole Monica thing was made up but I thought it fit well and seems somewhat believable. And the fact that Mickey remembered and wanted to replay a memory like that for Ian makes it 10x softer. 
> 
> Follow my twitter- @ bestofgalavich


End file.
